1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package and to a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the inventive concept relates to a stacked CMOS semiconductor package.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an electronic image sensor is a semiconductor-based device that converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Such an electronic image sensor can be mainly classified as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) image sensor (CIS). Both of these types of image sensors have been used in digital cameras, camcorders, personal computers and surveillance cameras.
However, a CCD image sensor has various disadvantages, such as a complicated driving method and high power consumption and a complicated fabricating process entailing a multi-step photolithography process.